Immaculata University is strongly committed to increasing the number and quality of research projects initiated and carried out by both faculty and students in health related fields including, but not limited to, nutrition, nursing, public health, biomedical and behavioral studies, and alternative therapies. Because Immaculata has been, throughout its 84-year history, a teaching institution, it entered the EARDA Phase I SRIP award with no significant research infrastructure, but with a dedication to excellence and the development of leadership in women. The Phase I and Phase II awards have been powerful catalysts for change, providing for the establishment of an Office of Sponsored Research. The OSR has become a vital part of the structure of the institution, helping with research and research training opportunities, grants opportunity awareness, and collaboration opportunities. In a slow, but determined process, faculty and administration have worked to build and strengthen the research infrastructure. Students have sought and obtained summer research positions, employment in the research sector, and research programs in graduate school. In an NSF-funded outreach program to high school girls, IU faculty introduced girls to research in genetics and bioinformatics, brought women leaders in research to speak with them, and showed them the possibilities in research careers. Most of those young women are now in research universities working toward biomedical and behavioral degrees. The cultural change that has resulted is significant, but the process is slow. The administration provided the director with additional released time to aid in the effort. Plans are laid for the assumption by the University of personnel costs and office expenses. The administration is pledged to the continuation and support of the office. The Vice Presidents for Financial Affairs and Academic Affairs have worked with the director to dedicate indirect funding to the ongoing support of the office and will supplement funding as needed. The faculty is just beginning to seek external grants, and the use of the pilot grants is essential to their success. Immaculata University, therefore, seeks an EARDA Transition award to help the office become self-supporting and make permanent and expand to gains achieved. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]